


Rare Pair: Unexpected Yet It Explains Everything

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi upset, Haikyuu Rare Pair, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Practice match, Rare Pair, Yamamoto distracted, haikyu rare pair, nekoma and Karasuno practice match, spike to the face, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Yamamoto is distracted by something... it's distracting him from the practice game between Nekoma and Karasuno.





	Rare Pair: Unexpected Yet It Explains Everything

During the practice match between Nekotama and Karasuno, all the players were all on their game except for one player. That would be Yamamoto. Yamamoto was completely distracted. He kept missing shots that could have saved Nekotama from giving the points to the opposing side. During their third and last set, Nekotama gave a time out. Kuroo walked to him and noticed he was staring off

“Dude.”

“…”

“Dude” Kuroo said again and got more irritated he wasn’t answering, “DUDE!”

Yamamoto jerked into focus and looked to Kuroo, “Huh…? What?”

Kuroo let out an exaggerated sigh, “Dude what’s up?, you’re never this distracted from a game” Kuroo asked and Yamamoto looked to the side and his captain continued, “ You’re better than this”

“I know”

“What’s got you distracted?” Kenma asked out of curiosity

“…errr….. well..” Yamamoto blushed slightly, “err… it’s nothing”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kuroo asked, he may not look it but he deeply cares for the members of his team.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m totally fine” Yamamoto said looking over to where he was earlier. Kuroo did the same and had a realization look plastered on his face

“So, you ready to play at your best?”

“Yes sir!”

Yamamoto was good on his word… that was up until the last point of the set, either team would win this set and game if they scored one more point. It was down to this last point. Yet, as soon as he got ready, he heard cheering from the Karasuno’s bench where Yukiko and Sugawara were. He looked over there and saw the brightest smile…

“Yamamoto look out!”

Yamamoto snapped of it a little too late because he saw the Karasuno’s Ace spiking the ball and the ball hit him dead on in the face and he flew back hard. Tanaka, Kuroo and Asahi ran to his side, Asahi being the one who was constantly apologizing frantically.

“Ngh… I’m fine…” he said after Tanaka helped him to a sitting position. He then had blood trickle down his nose

“No you aren’t, you’re bleeding dude” Tanaka said and Asahi basically cried out and rushed to grab a towel for him to use. Grabbing the towel and putting pressure to his nose, Yamamoto sighed out in irritation

“Dud stop apologizing already. I’m fine, I promise” he said sounding a little muffled from the pressure on his nose and smirked at Asahi, “You got a strong spike, I’m impressed”

“…Uh… thanks… are you sure you are ok?” Asahi asked

“Aha, totally! Thanks for the towel”

“Of course… it was the least I could do” Asahi said leaving to talk with his captain about what happened and how they got their bittersweet victory. He, of course, looked really upset about getting in trouble. Daichi needed to calm him down and tell him he wasn’t in trouble since it was the if the other players aren’t paying attention, they are at fault if they sustain any injuries.

Yamamoto saw his captain walking up to him and Tanaka

“Tanaka I need to speak with Yamamoto alone” Kuroo said

“Err, right. Hope you feel better bro” he said leaving to talk with Nishinoya

Yamamoto sighed, “I’m sorry. I know I let you down”

“That isn’t why I want to talk to you” he said squatting down and poked his head, “Why were you distracted? I need to know as your captain. If you get hurt and it was something I could have prevented it would lay on me and the team as a whole”

“I wasn’t—”

“Don’t give me that, you never take a spike to the face”

“Err… uh…” Yamamoto groaned and looked to where Yukiko and Sugawara were

“Yes?”

“Captain… have you ever been in love?” he asked blushing and Kuroo had wide eyes as he had a wide grin turning to where he was looking and saw Yamamoto get up and turn to his captain, “I… think I’m going to ask someone out” he said

In the corner, Nishinoya and Tanaka heard that conversation and were silently fuming over thinking that he was going to ask their beautiful goddess manager out and how he betrayed them as a friend

Kiyoko stopped in the middle of her conversation with Suga when she saw Yamamoto walking to them

“Hey… uh” Yamamoto said all blushed

“I’m not interested” she said and Tanaka and Nishinoya high fived each other in relief but felt bad for their Nekoma friend because being rejected by a goddess is hard to sink in

“Wha?? But I… I mean…” Yamamoto said

“poor guy… begging for a chance” Lev whispered to Yaku and Kuroo who walked over to them

“We’ll take him out tonight for support in his time of need” Kuroo said but then everyone in the room saw Yamamoto’s face turn normal

“I’m sorry for the confusion Kiyoko-San… I wasn’t going to ask you out” he said and she looked confused

“But I heard…… Oh…” she said with a look of realization and as the others around them looked confused and then she smiled, “Good luck”

“Aw come on! Don’t say it like that!” he basically whined and she chuckled and walked to where Daichi was

“Err….” Yamamoto turned to Sugawara, “Suga-San… I really…. I really like you! Will you please go on a date with me?” he asked bowing and blushing like a mad man

The whole room went silent as Suga went “EHH!?” but then Suga saw saw Yamamoto look up with a look depicting him being rejected

“Hey! Don’t look like that! I never actually rejected you…”

“Huh? You’re not going to reject me?”

“I’ll go on a date with you” Suga said smiling in that really adorable way and Yamamoto blushed

“Really!?”

“Yep”

“C-can I kiss you?” he asked and Suga shook his head

“Not until we have that _first_ date” he said but waved his hand his hand, “but my hand is cold now”

Yamamoto immediately understood what that meant and grabbed his hand with the goofy smile on his face. Everyone in the room, even though how shocked they were, smiled. Daichi walked over to the newly established couple and explained what to expect with dating Sugawara and Sugawara groaned

“Come on Daichi stop being such a dad!”

Someone from their team coughed out “Dadchi” and Daichi blushed in anger and walked to the one that called him that to tell him off

“Sorry about Daichi”

“He means well, I mean the embarrassment comes with friends” Yamamoto told Suga and Suga smiled

“Good point. I’m going to do the same to him when the time comes” Suga said and Yamamoto laughed still holding his hand

Kuroo and the rest of the team were the most shock. After all, the boy did not give any signs he was gay or even that he was bi. Kuroo smirked

“Well that was unexpected” Kuroo said and Kenma took his game out and started playing it

"Yet it explains everything"


End file.
